Lipolytic enzymes i.e. lipases are used for lipid stain removal. Lipases hydrolyse a broad spectrum of ester bonds some of which result in release of free fatty acids that generate odor. It is known that when lipases are included in a wash process an unpleasant malodor may occur. In some instances the problem has been solved by addition of perfume and/or other fragrance components to mask the odor. There is thus a desire to reduce the odor generated by lipases, in particular during cleaning.